Fighting Darkness
by Aquage
Summary: Two and a half years since he left, and now it's Kira's turn to make a difference. Will she lose herself to the shadows, or will she choose to make a difference? SasukeOC
1. Chapter 1

**(A/N): Ok, my second fanfiction, which I personally like MUCH better than the first. I think I might actually discontinue my other story. I dunno... if the reviews stop I will. xD**

**Disclamer: I do not own Naruto, I only own Kira, my OC.**

**

* * *

**Kira closed her eyes as she let the faint breeze take over her body. It felt refreshing, like it was lifting her spirits in a way. After a relaxing few seconds, she regained her stance, and turned her head upward, so she stood staring into the tree above her. Giving a victorious smile, she sighed and started walking away. 

"Oi, Sasuke-San, that's enough for today." Swiftly, she paced through the forest collecting the kunai that were scattered. In truth, they barely even practiced. Surely she knew this, but Orochimaru had wanted her to go off on a mission tomorrow, and she needed her full strength.

"Dobe." A figure that had not yet been there before, was now walking beside her, hands folded across his chest. He smirked in her direction, then turned forward, looking ahead. Kira just let out a sigh. She was happy that Sasuke had finally broken out of his dark, and isolated mood, which he had when he first came to find Orochimaru.

"Your free tomorrow Sasuke-San, Orochimaru-Sama needs me to go off on a mission." The boy noted how she flinched at the word _Sama. _

"Hn." She casually looked his way, a confused look on her face. He always seemed to pull away from others. To make sure he had no emotional attachments. For a split second, Kira noticed his hand shift a bit, then as quickly as she could, she vanished and reappeared behind a tree. She heard the kunai hit the bark in front of her, and decided to return the favor. Making a doppelganger, she positioned her real body up high in the branches and limbs. She saw Sasuke appear behind her clone, with effortless speed, and swing at it, only to hit the wood in front of him. Kira jumped down, and landed behind him, holding a kunai against his neck softly.

"Nani? What was that for?" She asked, removing the kunai. Just then, she felt something behind her, and turned around to see him pinning her against the bark. He held a shuriken near her throat, and had one hand against her shoulder. His skin felt warm, which was somewhat soothing, in the cold weather. She felt his voice, even warmer, trickle down the side of her neck. It made her heart race.

"I didn't think you'd had enough training today. This proves it." He released her, and she stumbled forward, but caught herself. "Sasuke-Baka! You Dobe!" He shrugged it off, and turned his head over his shoulders to give her that 'You loser' signature smirk of his. She sighed heavily, and followed after him, ignoring him the rest of the way.

* * *

It had been two and a half years since he came. Two and a half dreadful years since the day he betrayed his friends, and went to gain power for the sake of revenge. Kira couldn't shake the thought as she traveled through the forest. _'Shake it off Kira, he's trying to change, I know it. He'll go back someday, even if I have to do everything in my power to make him.' _She shook her head softly, and came upon a small village. She was nearing Sunagakure, hidden in Sand. She decided to rest a bit. It was the least she could offer herself after traveling non-stop from Sound. 

Thoughts began to cloud her mind again. Memories from the past crept up on her, and she couldn't help but give in. She collapsed next to a tree, and sat under it's shade, against the base., playing her past experiences through her head.

"_Let go of me! Please, just let me go..." A younger Kira struggled, trying to escape the grip of a man, holding her against a wall. He edged his body closer to hers, one hand on her shoulder, the other gripped firmly around her waist. _

"_You know why you have been spared, and you know to do as I tell you." He spoke softly in her ear. The girl started to cry, tears forming around the ridges of her eyes. She looked up to face the man in front of her. "Hai... Orochimaru-Sama." He softened his grip, and finally let go of the girl, so she slid down the wall, trying her best to catch herself. Then he left the room, as she tried her best to hold back her emotion._

"It might be different if you hadn't come along, Sasuke." Kira stared up into the sky, and replaced her face mask over her mouth and nose. Getting up slowly, she resumed her travels to the front gates of Suna. The sand was causing her great trouble, but she would endure it easily. Of course, working under Orochimaru meant she would have to overcome simple things like terrain. Upon arriving near the front of the village, she heard a voice call out from behind the iron structure.

"State your business, the Kazekage wants to deal with nothing at the moment unless it be an emergency." Kira chuckled to herself. It would be too easy.

"I have important business matters with the Kazekage, Gaara-San. He requested to see me." She heard no reply from the other end, assuming she had convinced him enough. Sure as she was, the gates opened hesitantly, and she walked in. The guard pointed her in the direction of the Kazekage's office, and she was on her way.

She occasionally saw a passing of a child or two, running along the streets. It made Kira relax a little, forget about what she was assigned to go do. But, the tension quickly arose when she approached the doors to the head office. She let herself in, and made her way to the door with the word _Kazekage _imprinted on it. Kira took a deep breath, and turned the handles. She stepped inside, and noticed that Gaara had been watching the doors the whole time.

"It must have been quite important, if the guards let you in here. So state your business, and be off." He said so in a quick lapse of time, and Kira sat comfortably in the chair positioned in front of his desk. "They're not to hard to fool." She smiled, faintly, under her mask. And although she expected the boy to tense up, she saw him chuckle softly to himself.

"No, they aren't. So I'm assuming you're here on private matters, for the information we just received from Konoha about the Akatsuki? Am I right?" Kira undid her mask, and put it in her bag. She smiled a sweet, fake smile, at the Kazekage, and got up from her chair. Gathering a couple kunai from her pouch, the girl stepped forward, and then in thin air, it seemed as if she vanished.

"Two out of three's not bad. Now, just tell me where it is, and I'll be going." Kira was now behind Gaara, with a kunai to his head, and an arm around his neck. "Pretty please?" She whispered in his ear, with a seductively playful tone. There were noises in the back room, where she had sent a clone to search mindlessly for scrolls. Then, Kira felt something cold slide up her legs. She turned around, in panic, to see the Kazekage standing behind her with his hands folded across his chest.

"You may have forgotten, kunoichi, but I am the Kazekage of Sand. I'm not easily fooled by trained rats like yourself." Kira knew he was calling her worthless. And it hurt, truthfully, deep inside of her heart, she felt like crying. She questioned herself as to why she even took the mission in the first place. Snapping back into reality, she realized the sand was now halfway up her body, and the clone she created was pointlessly rummaging through the scroll room. Kira took her kunai, and jumped above Gaara, in attempt to strike him in the face. She felt herself being thrown back by a wall of sand, and tried to get up.

At this point, she couldn't move at all. Her legs were bound together, and she felt her chest being slowly constricted by the force. Kira couldn't breathe. Even with all the power in her body, she couldn't inhale a single breath of air. The sand wouldn't allow her to, it was suffocating her. Struggling, she gasped for breath, and felt herself go numb, just as the door to the office opened and she heard someone call her name.

* * *

"Nande?" She whispered. She tried to sit up, but a pain in her chest told her not to. Kira looked around, and noticed she was outside, propped against a tree. Her vest had been removed, and now had bandages wrapped around her fishnet undergarments. "Kira no Baka. You can't do anything can you?" The girl turned her head as quickly as she could, to see Sasuke leaning against a tree across from her. His eyes were closed and his arms folded across his chest. She looked down in humiliation. Indeed, she had failed such a simple task. 

"Hai." She spoke. He seemed surprised at her answer, and looked over to see tears hitting the ground beneath her face. He sighed, and resumed his relaxed posture. "Did you manage anything?" She looked up again. There was a jolt of pain in her arm, so she grasped it with her free hand, and rubbed it softly.

Sasuke saw her struggling with the wound, and decided to take that as a 'No'. He felt sorry for her, almost. She was really looking forward to completing the mission. And he knew why she did. That's what pained him to see her so depressed. He noticed her glance up in his direction once more. "Did you..." She motioned towards the bandages covering her chest. He just nodded slightly, and missed the immediate blush that appeared on her face.

"We'll leave in the morning. You'll find a way to walk back. But we have to hurry--" He was cut off by Kira. "Sasuke, what did you do to Gaara-Sama?" He liked the sound of her calling him Sasuke. Not Sasuke-San, just Sasuke. Feeling a bit of confidence, he decided to toy with her anger, knowing she couldn't fight back. He got up, and walked over to the spot where she sat. Kneeling down in front of her, he looked her straight in the face, so his eyes met hers.

"Your worried about your little boyfriend back in Suna are you?" He smirked playfully, and noticed the hint of anger in her eyes. He continued, raising a finger to her. "This is the second mission you've failed this month, Dobe." His smirk faded when he saw the horrified look that played across her face. Then he realized what he had just done. He stood up, emotionlessly, and walked back to the tree he was resting on before. Sasuke began to mentally punish himself, realizing that if Orochimaru found out, Kira would most likely be punished. He'd seen it happen before.

"_Orochimaru-Sama! Please, I'm sorry! Don't!" A small, frightened Kira held herself together. Her back was bloody, and she had cuts and slashes across her face._ _The man that stood before her dropped a single kunai, and walked away, not noticing that someone had been watching. Across the chamber, a younger Sasuke was listening, a hint of disgust crossed his face, and he began to pity the girl._

He bit his lip, and began to wish he never said that. He now felt this deep emotion, wanting to go comfort the girl. He averted his eyes back on Kira, who was now peacefully sleeping, with tear marks across her pale face. He sighed heavily, and closed his eyes. He soon became lost in his thoughts. A strong, icy gust of wind carried some leaves across the forest where they both sit. He looked up into the sky, and the reflection of the moon shown perfectly in his dark, onyx eyes.

"Kira."

**

* * *

(A/N): Ok, Please Review! It would make me update so much faster! xP **


	2. Chapter 2

**(A/N): Ok... second chapter up! Please, please R&R if you want me to keep writing! Sasuke says so too!**

**Sasuke: Do it for me, please, this girl won't shut up...**

**Disclamer: I do not own Naruto.**

**

* * *

**They arrived back in Sound after a days travel, and just as he predicted, Kira was punished for not completing the mission. Sasuke did all he could not to interfere, knowing if he did, it would just make matters worse. She now sat, a broken wrist, and bloody face, in front of him. Kira was trying to hold herself together, but it wasn't working. 

"Arigato, Sasuke-San." She repeated. He had managed to carry her out of the room before things got worse, and re-bandage her wounds. He just sighed, and left her to sit against the wall of his room.

"Kira-Chan, why do you refuse to leave?" He gazed blankly out his window, eyeing the dark sky. Kira shuffled a bit, then gave him a confused look. Why was he asking her this? What did it matter to him? "Nani?" She whispered, inquiringly.

He gave another sigh, and walked past her, avoiding her gaze. She could tell he was disappointed in her. In fact, she was disappointed in herself. _'Kira, it's fine, let it go. Everything will be ok.' _She repeatedly told herself this, then gave in to the strange desire to get up and follow Sasuke. She put one hand against his wall, and another on the ground, as she tried to stand herself up. Kira stumbled a bit, but gained control of her legs, and limped out of his door into the hallway. She quickened her pace when she arrived at the chamber, but shook off her nerves when she reached the front gates of the hideout.

* * *

It was beautiful outside. The cool breeze swept a few leaves past her face, and her hair blew to her side with the wind. Kira looked up at the sky. It was an eerie black and blue color, but it made her feel calm. She then averted her gaze to the moon. Immediately, she became lost in its majestic glow. Never had Kira felt so much emotion, then when she stood, studying one of nature's finest possessions. She might have completely lost consciousness, if a soothing voice hadn't called out to her a second later. 

"Couldn't sit still, could you?" Sasuke brought himself closer to the girl, and Kira felt the warmth of his body approach her. Her heart began to race, faster than it did the time before, when he had her pinned against a tree.

"Hai, Sasuke-San." She spoke, softly.

"Sasuke."

"Nani?"

"My name isn't Sasuke-San, it's just... Sasuke." He paused before reciting the word _Sasuke_. Did it really make a difference what she called him or not?

Kira turned her head, looking at the boy with question. "Hm." She saw him turn his eyes towards her, and they exchanged glances for a moment. The awkward silence was broken by Sasuke's movement towards a nearby tree. He leaned up against the wood, his arms folded across his chest, and closed his eyes.

"The night is so peaceful, isn't it?" Kira spoke with such a hint of relaxation in her voice, it made Sasuke smile softly. "Hai, it is." The girl looked over. She hadn't expected him to answer her. She breathed out lightly, and regained her posture, resuming her interest on the sky.

"I don't know why, Sasuke." She held her head up, towards the moon. He opened his eyes, and gazed questioningly at her. "Nani?" He whispered.

"You know how it is." She let her expression soften a bit, and veered her attention towards Sasuke. "I can't leave."

"What's keeping you here then?" Kira walked towards him, slowly, not to disturb the peaceful silence. His eyes followed her every movement, and he couldn't help but notice the hint of disbelief in her eyes.

"I'm practically his _slave _Sasuke. I have nowhere to go! No one will take me in! But what about you, why are you still here?" He sensed the anger flaring in her tone, and he thought about the last question. Honestly, Sasuke didn't know how to answer. He just closed his eyes, and retorted back.

"There is nothing for me there in Konoha. I have no family, no reason to go back."

"Then why did you leave in the first place!"

"My choices are my own, and they have nothing to do with you."

"Then why do you care so much about my life here with Orochimaru?" He stopped short. There was no way he could answer her. She had won. Kira overlooked him, carefully, before turning back so she could head off to her room. She left Sasuke to stand, puzzled with her response. Why did he so badly want her to leave Orochimaru, and this place? Before he could even take note in what he was doing, he had caught the girl in her tracks, and nudged her against the gates of the building.

"Because he's destroying you, Kira." He whispered. The warmth of his voice trailed down her neck, and made the girl uneasy. "Sasuke." She hesitated to answer him, and realized this was more an act of punishment from the boy. He released her from his grip, and she fell, flat onto the hard ground. Having been wounded from before, Kira could not pick herself up. Sasuke walked from in front of her, and let himself back into the hideout, leaving her to sit alone.

All his anger, his emotion, everything he had wanted to say to her was finally out. She replayed his voice over and over in her head, as tears gathered in her eyes once more. She gripped the ground, and pushed herself up against the cold, iron bars. Closing her eyes slightly, Kira began to drift off into a sleep. She felt the hate and anger bubbling inside of her gut. Sasuke was really trying to help her. But she wasn't willing to open herself to him, in the same way he wasn't willing to open himself to her. Kira relaxed a bit, lowering her shoulders. The rustling of leaves in the distance calmed her nerves.

"Arigato, Sasuke."

* * *

The rays of sun danced merrily across the forest, and caught fast upon Kira's eyelids. She groaned, emotionlessly, and slowly pulled open her eyes to reveal the morning son. The forest lay perfectly untouched, with gusts of wind picking up dirt from the ground every once and a while. The pale girl closed her eyes, and wearily stood herself up. She only gasped slightly at the short pain in her chest, then made her way towards the other end of the forest. For a second, deep thought overcome her, and she made sure she wouldn't regret her decision. A last look at the gates behind her, and she continued off. 

"I'll be back soon, Sasuke"

The trip through the forest was rough for Kira, but she pulled herself against it. An occasional sound of children playing told her she was close. She was nearing Konoha, the village hidden in leaves. The girl stopped short, on the edge of the forest, and gazed suspiciously around, making sure there were no Jounin or ANBU around before she made her entrance into the city. She straightened her back, and fixed her hair, so it hung roughly to the side of her head. Kira tried her best to cover up most of the blood seeping from her wounds, but it wouldn't work. She gave a small sigh, and made her way, walking one foot in front of the other, towards the small village.

* * *

First, there was a playground, with a few kids running along in the sand, and chasing the others away. Kira shook her head and laughed to herself. She seen a ramen bar, and two people sitting on booths, discussing over a meal. Being as nosy as she was, the girl strode over and managed to seat herself quite comfortably into a seat. She looked over at the two men, and listened to their conversation without showing any sign of interest. 

"Hai, Iruka-Sensei! Jiraiya taught me so much! But I really like being back here, in Konoha. Back home with everyone else." A seemingly hyper blonde finished his ramen, and continued to talk.

"And Sakura-Chan has gotten better! And how come Neji and lazy Shikamaru-San became Jounin!" The boy in the black and orange jumpsuit almost fell off his seat, as the man next to him laughed.

"Oi, Naruto-San, be patient, you will have time to apply for Jounin exams next year."

"Nani? Next year? I was planning to already be Hokage of the village by that time!"

"Your still Naruto, that's for sure." The boy gave a hint of depression, then picked himself up off the seat. Kira looked away quickly, not wanting to be caught eavesdropping on the two. But just when she thought she was safe--

"Oi! Who are you? I haven't seen you around here before." He smiled, widely, and took a seat next to the girl. She moved over to allow him room, and wondered if she should really tell him who she was. Kira looked him up and down. He seemed harmless, not like he was ready to start asking if she belonged to a 'Wanted' organization or something.

"Like what you see?" Naruto blushed, but very little. Kira shook her head in disbelief then hit the boy over the top of the head, in a playful manner.

"Baka!" She called out, sarcastically. He overlooked her, with interest, then returned his gaze into her eyes.

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto!" He then looked at her inquiringly.

"Kira." She replied, and then gave the boy an approving smile. That smile faded when she realized he was now looking at her strangely. Like he didn't believe something she said.

"No clan name? Just 'Kira'?" She sighed, then got up from the booth, limping slowly towards the exit. Naruto followed close behind, and helped her out the door. She blushed, and began to explain.

"Nah, I really don't know Naruto-San. I've been raised by different people all my life, so I never really knew my blood family." She made an excuse for not telling him that she was found by Orochimaru as a child. He closed his eyes, and smiled happily. Putting his arms behind his head, he stood, staring up at the night sky.

"That's ok. I know how it feels to be alone myself." He looked over at the girl, standing next to him. Kira gazed into the moon, and felt herself being taken over again by its mystery. Naruto breathed out, then spoke, almost in a whisper.

"I wonder if he's looking up at the same moon." Kira didn't turn to face him, just listened. He seemed to be talking to himself.

"When are you coming home, Sasuke?" The girl's breathing became slower, and she closed her eyes, to think of the meaning behind his words.

"Kira-San, are you crying?" She looked over to see Naruto facing her. He frowned subtly, and removed his arms from behind his head.

The girl didn't answer. She just kept her eyes directed on the moon, and began to loathe Sasuke's cold heart. He had emotionally deceived all these people. He said he had no family, but yet here were his friends, wondering about his safety every night. She began to mentally hate him, and completely lost track of reality.

"Oi, Kira. It's ok, I'm not mad at you. What's wrong?" The boy brought his hand forward, and gently wiped the tears from her face. She smiled sheepishly at him, and then started to walk away.

"You have a good heart, Naruto-San. I'm sure Sasuke misses you all here." Before he could answer, Kira collapsed on the ground. She struggled to support her legs, but they had gone numb.

"Kira-San!" Naruto hurried over, and saw her attempting to help herself back up onto her feet. He looked down at her, and saw her look back up, watery eyes. Kira tried to smile, but the pain was unbearable. She figured she would just crawl over to a tree, and rest against it for the night. Then she felt herself being gracefully lifted off the ground. Her reflexes told her to grasp something, so she hung onto the boy tightly, and he carried her further into the village.

**

* * *

(A/N): Ok, just in case you were wondering, it's not going to be Naruto/OC. Haha. But please R&R, I'll try and update as soon as possible! **


	3. Chapter 3

**(A/N): Here, Finally updated!**

**Disclamer: Nope, Nope, and... Nope. xD**

**

* * *

**A distance away, though they may not have known it, someone was indeed staring up at the same moon. Although his gaze upon the sky bore both hatred, and sorrow. He seemed to stand a while before whispering softly. "Kira."

* * *

"You're awake are you?"

Kira became aware of the sudden voice. She carefully sat up, and opened her eyes. Naruto was leaning against a wall, and she was sitting on a bed. She took in her surroundings, and then realized the pain in her chest was gone. Along with her broken wrist. Kira spoke.

"Nani, where am I?"

The boy looked at her with kind eyes, then got up and walked out of the room.

"I brought you to my apartment after you passed out last night. Then Sakura-Chan came over and healed your wounds." He seemed excited as he spoke. But Kira was more the opposite. She quickly pulled a portion of her skirt down, and checked her seal. It was still there, untouched like it was before. She sighed in relief, then managed to trudge out of the boy's room. She walked up behind him, and crossed her arms lightly.

"Thank you, Naruto-San." She gave him a caring smile, and then made her way to the front door. He turned around to face her, and saw her leaving. Naruto seemed to sulk for a moment. Truthfully, he didn't want her to leave. He enjoyed staying by her side while she slept, and to be there when she woke. To him, Kira was comforting, and he didn't want to see her go.

"Oi, you don't have to leave. I mean, um, I'll come with you, show you around the village!" The girl stopped in her tracks, and brought her head down slowly. Kira closed her eyes and tried to remain happy.

"Naruto-San--" She was cut off by his sudden appearance in front of herself.

"It's just Naruto." He spoke with such warmth. And Kira had once heard those words before. Her heart began to pick up it's pace, and she realized only one other person could make her feel this way. Sasuke. She lifted her head, so their eyes met.

"I have to go, Naruto-San." She made sure to disregard the previous comment. It was to show him she was serious, and was to be left alone right now. Kira's eyes began to swell up, and she knew what would happen if she returned back to Sound. Of course Orochimaru would be waiting for her there. And Sasuke. She wouldn't be able to explain herself to him. Especially since she was feeling a bit of disgust towards him at the moment. Naruto's expression became cross, and he stared at her with disbelief.

"Sakura-Chan said you had pushed yourself on the journey here, and that you shouldn't be using up your chakra right now." He relaxed a little, thinking he had gotten his point across that he wanted her to stay. Kira then found herself caught between to decisions. She could stay, or she could go. But the answer was simple. She couldn't stay. It would put her in so much danger with Orochimaru, that if she were to even leave now, she'd be lucky not to get killed. Kira accepted that, and made her way past the boy.Naruto just stood, staring dumbfounded that she actually left. Kira turned the corner of the hallway, and then began running towards the forest. Her eyes were swelled with tears, and she didn't bother notice the people who were staring at her as she raced through the village crying.

"_Naruto, if only you knew." _She bit her lip. _"But it can't be helped. This is my fate, my life." _Her tears ceased when she came to a halt at the trees in front of her. There was someone waiting for her beyond the edge of the forest. She could sense it. Kira reached for a kunai, and realized that all her weapons had been removed. There was nothing she could do to fight back. Of course shadow clones were an option, but she knew their was no need when she recognized the presence in front of her.

"Orochimaru-Sama, I--" Kira choked suddenly when she felt a kunai pierce through her stomach. The pain became unbearable, and she eventually gave in as the world around her became black. The curtains of darkness seemed to tease her as they began to devour the light in her sight.

* * *

The icy wall behind Kira tinged her skin with regret. She could hardly breathe, for her body was so cold, and every breath she drew seemed to turn to frost. Kira tried to move her fingers, and realized her body was numb. She couldn't feel her legs, or her arms. It was like she was floating in the midst of life and death, with no one to help her. Then that voice. It pierced through the wall of darkness, and struck Kira in the heart. 

"You foolish little girl. I thought by now you'd know better than to run off like that." Her eyes weren't open, but the man's voice brought that same feeling down her spine every time she heard it. He took a step forward, and outstretched his hand. Then he brought it together and closed it with a slow force.

There were needles now. Needles of ice puncturing Kira's soft skin. They drew all the warmth left from her body, and took all the air from her lungs. She choked quietly, and coughed up a reasonable amount of blood onto the floor that she no longer knew existed. Her head began to pound, and she tried to lift her hand in the slightest way.

She heard him laugh at her attempts, and then closed his fists once more in that same motion. Having no breath left in her body, Kira's scream could not be heard, but the tears flowing from her eyes were enough to show the amount of pain the girl was going through. Her senses were all lost, and she now felt as if she didn't exist. The light around her became enveloped in a blood red wave. It continued it's way around her whole body until she had completely lost consciousness.

* * *

For a moment, the boy's breath brought heat to her stone cold skin. Gradually, her eyes began to open, and it felt like the ice barrier around her body was breaking. But she still could not breath normally, and thus carried on taking slow heavy breaths. His skin practically met with hers, and again the warmth from his body became known to her. 

"Kira."

She focused her gaze, and looked beside her to see Sasuke standing there. He was leaning over her with sorrowful eyes, and once he saw her show signs of life, turned his back on her to leave the room. She searched for the strength to move her fingers, and managed to twitch them ever so softly. Kira relaxed, and gracefully fell into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

A few rays of sun had crawled through the windows frame, and lit up Kira's sleeping body. The pale girl felt it's heat, and cautiously sat herself up. Her senses were returning, and she was immediately thankful to be able to notice the world around her again. Kira felt the pain running through her body from the night before, but it was pain she could easily stand. Nothing would ever make her go through what she did the night before. It was unbearable. She sighed in relief her punishment was over, and suddenly realized, that if it had not been for Sasuke, she might have been dead. Thoughts raced through her mind, and Kira questioned herself as to why he helped her. 

Her legs swung themselves carefully over the side of the bed, and she noticed this was not her room. It was another chamber. It was Sasuke's. He managed to confuse her even more when she looked into a mirror, and saw she had bandages wrapped around the limp areas of her body. Over those, she wore one of his shirts, torn and dirty, but nonetheless, one of his. This didn't ease the tension between them, and she still knew he didn't do this for her, but more because he knew Orochimaru wanted her alive. And was probably even more disgusted by the fact that she ran away.

How she was going to explain herself, she didn't know. Then Kira's thoughts went to wondering about her actions the previous day. She left Naruto to come back to Orochimaru. But she couldn't imagine what he'd say to her if she showed up at his doorway asking for forgiveness. To her, it was the loyalty of being a servant unto a great power and Lordship. Orochimaru was the closest thing Kira ever had to a father, which caused most to pity her because of the way she was treated by him. The girl never had known what it was like to have a family. And this was one of the reasons why she refused to put her trust in others she hadn't known her entire life.

Finally, Kira broke free of the war going on in her head. She decided things that had come to pass, should be left in the past. Not to dwell on in the future. The tension within her body ceased, and she carefully made her way out to the front of the mansion. She was going to spend the day by herself in the forest.

* * *

Though at the time, 'By herself' seemed like the logical reasoning. This is only because when Kira fell asleep the night before, she did not know Sasuke had come out into a clearing to spend the night alone under the stars. She walked past the iron gates that protected the hideout, and casually made her way up to the top of a cliff that overlooked the lake in the center of the forest. 

Wearing the same thing as she was when she woke up, most of Kira's body was exposed to the heat and warmth of the sun. It felt refreshing to the girl, and she seemed to let go of all her troubles, and become carefree. Sasuke remained sitting up in the tree in which he slept the previous night, but his onyx eyes seemed to follow Kira's every movements.

He told himself to forget the fact that she was willing to throw her life away, and make these choices. Yeah, he could easily forget, but not _forgive_. It was a word that cause Sasuke so much struggle in his lifetime. People had told him to forgive what happened in his past, and move on, and his friends had told him to forgive the choices he might have made that weren't so good. But yet here he sat in the reach of death's grip, and continued to remain faithful to the darkness, and the power it brought him.

Sasuke flinched at the thought, knowing that even if he were to succeed in avenging his brother, lust for power would surely kill him in the end. He had quickly accepted that, and edged closer to that goal ever since his clan was murdered. The boy's onyx eyes were sealed beneath the rim of his eyelids, and he chose to break the silence.

"Feeling carefree are we now Kira-Chan?"

Kira jumped at the sound of his voice, but nevertheless remained relaxed. His soothing tone always managed to do that to her. Her eyes shifted into the tree where he sat, and began to fill with tears. Sasuke was still mad at her, and she didn't know how to answer him. This feeling inside of her so badly wanted to answer back, but she couldn't. Her lips quivered, and she struggled to break the awkward silence.

"You really are pitiful, you know that?"

**

* * *

(A/N): Blah, I think this chapter was more fluff, but it gives some more info about the tension between her and Sasuke. :P Please R&R! And... I will do some more explaining as to why Kira left in the next chapter. xD**


	4. Chapter 4

**Me: ZOMG, I am sooo sorry for making you guys wait that long. I promis it will never hapen again. lol. I just was having writers block or something.I wanted to make this chapter good! xD But, Sasuke may be a bit... how should I say it... OOC. But only a little bit. I made sure it was reasonable.**

**Disclamer: Don't own Naruto.**

* * *

"Arigato, Sasuke-San." 

Kira looked up to meet him face to face. Both his eyes were blood-red. He seemed upset, and disappointed. Kira became lost in his glare. It made her feel hated, and unloved. She regained consciousness, when a kunai split the rock behind her. Just an inch away from her face, it protruded from the rock, a crack halfway down both ends. She flinched, and looked back towards Sasuke.

No longer was he in the tree, but in front of her. She was met with the force of his blow, shoving her into the rock behind her. The kunai's end caught her in the back, and created a gash down her side. Kira realized then, that she was too frightened to look up at him. His eyes would surely seduce her out of reality. Against her will, two icy fingers brought her chin up, so she faced the boy directly. She desperately tried to avoid his gaze.

"Why did you come back?" He questioned. His voice was soft, and calm. But at the same time, it was tense. Kira choked out her words.

"He would have found me Sasuke! He would have found me and killed me for sure!" Now the girl brought up her eyes, and held them perfectly aligned with his own. Sasuke brought his own down, then began again.

"Then tell me, Kira.." His eyes traveled back to hers. "Why did you leave in the first place?"

His words struck her, and Kira sought for an answer. She had left that morning, to Konoha, and come back the next morning. But why did she leave? And why did she come back? She loathed his perfect questioning. Then, it came to her. Why did Sasuke care so much that she left or not?

"What does it matter to you?" Kira tested him back. Sasuke stared at her blankly, not knowing how to answer.

"And, why did you ever leave in the first place?" Kira's anger bubbled up in her gut, and her eyes swelled with tears. Crying made her feel better. To her surprise, he grinned icily, and answered.

"I once had something, to keep me in that village. But that was when I was foolish enough to believe good things ever came from loving someone. Now, they're gone, and there's nothing left for me in Konoha. That's the reason I came here."

He edged closer towards her, and their bodies almost met with each other. Sasuke brought his fingers from under her chin, and traced them down her side, until he caught her hand. Kira choked, quietly, and thoughts began pouring into her head of when Orochimaru had been this close to her in the past. Things didn't turn out as she wanted. Now, she could feel him slowly, and carefully entwining his fingers with hers. Then, he brought their arms up, so they were outstretched against the rock wall.

To Kira, Sasuke was dangerously close, and she was scared to think of what he was going to do next. She broke her daze when he spoke quietly in her ear.

"But, there are times, when I think about going back." His tone seemed a bit troubled as he spoke. Kira drank in his words, and immediately tried to create tension between herself and Sasuke again.

"Then why don't you?" Her lips shook, and the girl trembled slightly. The air was suddenly freezing outside, and she realized she was only wearing her bandages, and a shirt of Sasuke's. Kira felt him tracing the frame of his nose against her neck. He spoke, almost in a whisper.

"Kira, if I hadn't intended on staying here, why would I ever have come in the first place?" Sasuke released his grip, and sent Kira sliding down, against the stone. Within a second, he was gone, and a gust of air brought chills running down Kira's spine.

* * *

A distance away, watching the two from a window, a shadowy figure laughed surreptitiously, and began to put his plan into action. 

"Hai, Kira-San, so you do feel for him as well. No?"

* * *

She drew in her legs, and leaned her head against the back of the rock. Kira's mind was overflowing with thoughts, and troubles. She couldn't help but worry about Sasuke's safety. Surely, feeling for her would put his life in danger. Kira knew this, and she had known it since the day Orochimaru decided to take her in as his "_Apprentice_". 

"Don't do this Sasuke. Neither of us want to be put through that kind of pain." Again, a breeze blew in, and Kira shook. It was, strange enough, already nightfall. Twilight was arising, and the moon was coming out. The dark always helped calm Kira. In the silence, and feeling of isolation, the darkness brought her comfort. She was never able to find that feeling during the day.

She stood herself up, and made haste back into the hideout. It was a mansion, of some sort, but it was only visible to those who shed their blood vowing to a code of secrecy. Kira felt sorry for the ANBU travelers constantly looking in the location of the fortress, but never finding it. It also, seemed funny in a way. The large front doors swung open, and she made way into the main chamber. Though, it didn't feel safe.

Kira looked to her right, and saw nothing. So, then, she turned to the left, and was caught negligent by a sudden attack from behind. It wasn't strong, but it hurt enough for her to cower down. And, in the silence, she heard his laugh echo throughout the hallways.

"Sorry, Orochimaru-Sama, I--"

"But, Kira." The way he said her name made her feel like vomiting. He called her _Kira _like she was some sort of french maid.

"Why should you apologize? You didn't do anything." Again, he laughed icily, and grinned. Kira stood up, shakily, and walked towards him.

"Sincerely, Master, I will try to be out of way next time." Then, as she turned to leave, he called back. It surprised her, because he never talked to her, unless it be during punishment.

"Kira-Chan, I assume you know of the Akatsuki, correct?" He paused after the word Akatsuki.

"Hai, Sir." In fact, she did know of them. The group's leader was Sasuke's older brother. They had been a group of missing, S-class ninja since Itachi fled after murdering off his clan. Ever since, they'd committed various crimes, and even payed a visit in Konoha once.

"Good. Well, I also assume you know of their failed attempt to capture the Shukaku of sand?"

"Yes."

"And, that they are currently collecting well-known demons to add to their collection of power?"

"Yes." There was nothing else she could say to him. _Yes_, and _No_ were about the only common phrases she used with th man.

"Well, that's certainly not a good thing for us. It permits vulnerability of destruction, and the fact that hundreds of more ANBU will be searching through these forests at the word of a recent sighting."

"It's true."

"So, I thought I might throw them a bit off course by collecting their prized prey before they do."

"Nani, sir?" This confused Kira. Since when did Orochimaru care about the demons and their power? He focused on controlling clan bloodlines. It's exactly what he did with Sasuke.

"Tell me, Kira, have you heard of the great Fox Demon, Kyuubi?"

"Hai, I have."

"Well, I'm going to send you on a personal mission. But only me and you willknow about it, is that all right?"

"Mission...?" The last thing Kira had expected was for him to be giving her a mission. And to do what? There was no way they could capture the Kyuubi, when the Akastuki couldn't even capture the Shukaku. She shivered, and began to get a bad feeling about his intentions.

"I want you to see this picture here, Kira." Again, he said her name with a hint of warmth. Kira turned, and slowly made her way over. He directed her towards a small table at the end of the room. It was a dim corner, because the only lit lamp was partially burned out. As well as the fact it was dark outside. Not that it mattered. The shutters were always over the windows.

Kira reached the table, and to her surprise, saw a picture of a blonde haired boy, with blue eyes, on the end of the table. She spun around, and gazed inquiringly at the man.

"Nani? What is this?" He smirked slyly, and answered her with such certainty.

"Oh, I think you remember, Kira. The Kyuubi was sealed, 14 and a half years ago, inside the body of a boy." The words sunk into Kira, and she tried to incorporate his meanings, with his intentions.

"I believe, you have met this boy." Kira turned, again, and stared for a while at the photo. The boy looked about 13, or 14. He had 3 whiskers on each side of his face, and wore a black and orange jumpsuit...

"Naruto." Kira's tone was so low, that it would have been unreal if Orochimaru himself heard her say his name.

"Oh, so you do know him after all? How delightful." His voice was cold, and it echoed. Kira began to feel uncomfortable. He was planning something with Naruto. She didn't like that fact.

"What are you going to do to him?" She had actually grown to like the boy, in a friendly way, since she saw him last. Even though, Kira had walked out on him during a time of despair. She doubted he would forgive her.

"Not me, Kira, you." She spun around, and locked her gaze on him. Now, her anger was spilling out. Her eyes held firm, and she clenched her fists. It didn't matter what he would do to her, as long as Naruto was safe.

"What are you going to do to him?" Kira could feel herself almost rush at him. And, to her surprise, he didn't punish her rude act.

"Do you know much about seals, and demons, Kira?"

"What are you going to do to him...?" Her voice was lowered to a growl, and almost a hoarse whisper.

"Well, when a seal is undone, the demon cannot still be unleashed. It must be unleashed by will of the person's mind who contains it. Or, by loss of consciousness." Kira understood why he was not fighting back. She could feel the icy ropes moving up her legs, holding her in place, as they pained her along their way. Kira gave in, and listened. The feeling in her legs was to unbearable to speak.

"I'm going to ask a favor of you." The ropes cut into her skin, and dug into her flesh. She gagged silently.

"This boy, Naruto, he seems to have taken quite a liking to you." Kira's eyes widened. She realized he was going to use this against her in some way.

"I need you to... well, let's make it simple. You mustundo his seal." Orochimaru's answer was short, and to the point. But Kira wouldn't accept it. She tried as hard as she could to make a sound back.

"That will kill him. The immense amount of chakra that could be released from him will eat him to shreds!" The ropes tightened.

"Precisely the point. And then, the Kyuubi will be vulnerable to attack from being locked up so long."

"I won't do it." Then, the ropes released from around Kira's legs, and allowed her freedom to breathe again. Orochimaru smiled.

"Oh, I think you will." Suddenly, the walls around Kira became black, and she could only clearly make out a vision in the center of the illusion. She heard his laugh reflect of the walls of the hallway, but she focused on the person, lying helplessly in the center of the floor.

He was wearing chains around his body, with kunai's protruding from every inch of his skin. His back was torn, and she couldn't see his face from beneath the layer of dark blue hair.Then, Kira realized the ground beneath him was completely soaked in blood. She concentrated, trying to hold back the tears. Then, she heard him call her name.

"Ki- Kira." It was complete now. The person who sat before her was indeed Sasuke. He was being tortured. Kira's eyes swelled, and her tears streamed down the side of her face.

"Sasuke." She watched him reach out, in the darkness, for her hand. She realized he couldn't see her, when his arm distanced towards the opposite wall. His hand extended away from her, like he was eagerly trying to find her.It broke Kira's heart to watch him struggle, desperately trying to feel her out. As he did so, the kunai's sunk deeper into his flesh, and he began to gag blood.The boy repeatedly called her name, hoping that maybe she would answer him. But when Kira tried, he only continued to search for her presence.He couldn't see or hear her. She'd let him down, and now the darkness was devouring him slowly and painfully.

"Sasuke, I'm over here." She choked back her last words. Now, the tears were pouring down her face, and she had fallen to the ground. She looked up, and saw him trying again to feel around for her. He continuously made an effort to pick himself up, and find her. But the pain pushed him towards the ground, until he collapsed. His hand outstretched, in the distance,as for her to have grabbed it, and helped him.

"Kira--" She sat in disbelief. He had found her weakness.

"Sasuke." The walls slowly began to return to their natural color, and the image of Sasuke, tortured to death in the middle of the floor began to disappear. She turned her head, and saw Orochimaru standing next to her.

"I think you will."

**

* * *

Me: Hmm.. a bit sad. Or atleast that's what I was going for. Next chapter should be up soon. Lol, R&R is like M&M. D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Me: (sigh) I had this typed for a month, but I didn't post it. (Hits her head) I feel so stupid.. xP But, yeah. Please R&R!**

**Sasuke: She does NOT own Naruto. (Starts praying) "_ThankYou God..."_ **

**

* * *

**_(Flashback)_

"_Oh, I think you will Kira." The man sauntered towards the girl and seized her up by the collar of her shirt. He placed her firmly against a wall, and spoke with her face to face. _

"_I just happen to know a little bit more than you might think." He trailed off, and dropped Kira to the ground. That was it. The conversation was over. She would probably have to go begin packing her bags, and again start a new chapter of her life that would not be for the better. But it troubled her to realize that Orochimaru knew how Sasuke meant so much to her. It was like he had known all along, and was slowly, and carefully using this against her. _

_His disgusting voice echoed off the walls down the chamber. "You best be getting ready Kira, the boy might not forgive you if you choose to stay away from him any longer." The pale girl's eyes widened in astonishment. Kira could feel her courage drop until there was nothing left for her to feel confident about. _

_She pushed her hand against the wall, and stood herself up. Glancing to her side, and holding back her tears, she made her way off to her room. Now all that was left, was figuring out a way to ever be trusted by Naruto again._

_(End)_

* * *

After what seemed like an eternity of crying and struggling, Kira finally managed to make her way out of her bedroom, and down the hallway. But, just as she was about to turn the handle of the front doors, something pulled her back, and she found herself walking slowly down the hall to Sasuke's room. 

The dim lighting, surprisingly, didn't matter much. Kira had found his room without any trouble, and began letting herself inside. As she opened the door, the first thing that caught her attention was an eerie glow coming through the window. It cast a shadow on an object against the wall of his room; and, being attracted to the moons majestic rays, Kira went to go find out what it was.

A couple moments later, the girl was gazing at a torn photograph. One of four people. They were all together, posing for the camera. There was a silver haired man, a boy in an orange jumpsuit, and a girl with pink hair and a kimono. But what really upset Kira the most, was the raven haired fellow on the far left.

She covered her mouth, as if to hold back the noise of her choking through the saline running down her face. Suddenly, a kunai split straightforward into the picture. Hitting it dead on as Kira felt a warm presence behind her.

"Enjoying yourself-" He paused. "-Kira?" The sound of Sasuke's voice made her regret ever coming into his room. She turned slowly as her hand dropped, shaking, to her side.

"There won't be practice for a while, Sasuke-San." Averting her eyes, Kira immediately felt her heart pick up its pace. He was standing, inches before her, bathed in the moonlight. She caught his lips lift themselves into a steady smirk.

"Hn. Busy, are we?"

"I'm going off on a little mission. I might not be back for a few months." Kira chose her words carefully, making sure to hide the timid tone in her voice.

Sasuke half-cocked his head to the side, and before her eyes, vanished from the spot he stood. Then, Kira felt his warmth behind her, as his breathe played out soothingly down her neck. It sent shivers to her spine.

"Oh, well, in that case-" The silence was uneasy for Kira. She had no idea what he was going to do with her. But then, she heard him speak. "-Don't come back." And just as quickly as he came, he was gone.

* * *

Making her way out of the lair was probably the hardest thingKira ever had to do. Especially after seeing the photograph of Sasuke. But what she could not shake, was the emotion in his voice. 

'_Sasuke, I'm sorry.' _Kira decided to sit for a moment, thinking to herself, then resumed travel throughout the forest. A few hours passed, and she came upon the same playground which first happened in her sight a few nights ago. The village, Kira thought, seemed more beautiful the second time she noticed it. And, the cries of children rung softly in her ears.

She sighed deeply, and tried her hardest to calm her mind. Orochimaru's orders were strict, but would take time. Kira, though, had no interest in disobeying him. That was the last thing she could ever think of doing. A few more moments of concentration, and Kira gazed out towards the town. There were people walking, eating, shopping. All having a good time.

"Oi, Naruto. Where are you?" She turned her head slowly, and faced the playground once more. Then, just as she thought hope was gone, she saw him sitting to himself, alone on the swing set. "Found you." Kira whispered calmly, and made way towards the boy.

* * *

"Mind if I join you?" She couldn't hide the hint of sadness in her voice, but diluted it just enough to fool Naruto. Upon hearing her speak, he turned around to meet her face to face. Suddenly realizing who she was. "Hai. Go ahead, I was just leaving." Naruto got up steadily, and began into town. 

"Nani...? Naruto-San." Kira watched him bring his eyes up to her own, and glare icily at her. And she felt it. Her eyes began to water, and she truly felt sorry for leaving him. Maybe, if she hadn't, she would never have been assigned this mission in the first place. And, Kira would not have to face his spite.

"Gomen... Naruto." Kira tried to stop the tears from spreading down her pale face. "I shouldn't have left you like that... I just..." She watched him bring up his hand, and motion for her to stop crying. Naruto looked up at her and forced a smile.

"It's ok. Come on, I can still show you the village." Kira let him take her wrist, and drag her along. Finally, she was beginning to feel a little less upset about her decisions. Maybe meeting all of the boys friends would help clear her mind.

* * *

At last, they came upon a small house, with curtains over the windows. Naruto hastily hit the door until it almost looked like it was going to snap off its hinges. "Shikamaru-Teme! I know your in there! Come on out!" Kira didn't know how she should react to his behavior. 

"Nani? Naruto! Don't do--" Suddenly the door thrust itself open, and a boy about her age stepped out. He had his hair in a ponytail, and wore two earrings. Shikamaru crossed his hands over his Jounin outfit and sighed.

"Why the obnoxious behavior? Dobe." He looked at Naruto, then saw the boy tilt his heads towards Kira. She noticed him take in her appearance and smile slightly.

"Hn." Kira thought she saw him whisper something under his breath, then caught the phrase 'How Troublesome.' It aggravated her slightly, so, before Naruto could take action, Kira sauntered up to the doorway, and put her hands on her hips. She was finally beginning to feel like she belonged.

"Excuse me?" She asked politely. Shikamaru smirked, and walked back into his home, before finally shutting the door. From the inside, both Kira and Naruto heard him call out.

"She's going to need a place to stay, and you might want to inform Tsunade-Sama of her arrival by tonight." Tilting her head to the side, Kira gazed at the boy next to her. He held a pouting face, and had his arms crossed firmly.

"Some manners you got Shikamaru-Baka! Can't you see she's trying to--"

"Oi! It's ok. But who's Tsunade-San?" Though she did in fact did know who Tsunade was. Orochimaru had once mentioned her to Kira, after he arrived back from fighting her and a Sannin. From the information he gave, the woman was the Hokage of Konoha.

"She's just this old lady, who pretends to be young by gambling and acting all superior. She's just a boring, mean, unfair, hag though." Naruto continued to babble on, as he walked off towards the opposite direction, and called out for Kira to follow him.

"That's not a polite way to describe somebody. And didn't Shikamaru say I was supposed to see her?" The boy turned around, and frowned sarcastically.

"Bah! Nara-San is always saying proper things like that! He was just being lazy, and tried to get rid of us." Kira felt something in the pit of her stomach which she could not easily describe. It made her feel like actually smiling, and letting out a laugh. But, she hadn't come across it very often in her past.

She just casually chuckled to herself, and continued at Naruto. It was quite amusing to her. "Hai! Aren't you going to introduce me to her?"

"Not yet! You still have to meet Kiba and Neji! Oh, don't forget about Sakura!" For a split second Kira caught a blush spread wildly across his face. She grinned, and ran after him.

"Who first?" Naruto looked over at her from the side, amazed at how quickly she caught up.

"Well, I think Neji might be at some elders meeting about his clan or whatever. But Kiba lives right... Here!" He came to a sudden stop in front of a building. Naruto threw himself against the door, and Kira saw his body connect with an opposing force coming from the other end. He stumbled backwards and caught himself when Kira let him use her shoulder as a base support.

When she looked up, a boy about 15 walked out and stopped in front of herself. He wore a black outfit, and had dark brown hair. Kira noticed Naruto beside her, already rambling on about something.

"You're so full of yourself Naruto!" Then, Kiba looked over and noticed Kira's presence. His eyes seemed to grow larger for a moment, then he grinned playfully and turned back to his company.

"Oi Loser! What did you say to convince someone like her to walk around town with you?" Kira could feel a small blush form on her cheeks. Then she stepped between the two, and faced Kiba indirectly.

"I was actually the one who had to do all the convincing." She smirked smugly, and folded her arms. Kiba glanced over at her, and tested back.

"So, Naruto, I guess your taking her to the festival, nay?" Kira casually glanced over her shoulder to meet booming voice.

"Ah! Kiba-San! That's for her to decide, if she wants to come and all!" He seemed to sulk a bit. Then, Kiba continued.

"Well, if you are here that long, you might want to consider coming along. It's pretty fun." Kira's good mood had suddenly dropped, and she muttered silently to herself. Then, looked back up at the boy.

"I'd like that." She forced as much of a smile that she could muster, then turned around to start walking with Naruto. His spirits were definitely lifting.

"Hai Kira-Chan! You really should! Then we could all meet up and eat ramen, and play games, and eat ramen!" She grinned, and took him by the wrist.

"Bye Kiba-San!" Kira waved in his direction, as he closed the door to his home. Naruto was frantically running next to her.

"C'mon! Let's go see Tsunade now, Naruto." He groaned loudly, and allowed her to drag him the rest of the way. Despite the fact that he had to tell her which way to go. And for one moment, though it only be so small, Kira felt like she was finally returning home. After so long of a time.

**

* * *

Me: Typing Ch. 6... Well, I hope you liked it.. xP I don't think it was that great, but trust me... the storyline is just Beginning to unfold. xD There is so much more to write, so I better get started! **


	6. Chapter 6

**No, I didn't die.**

**If you hate me, and would like to claw my eyes out because I made you wait so long. I don't blame you. **

**MyGawd, the whole summer I had two sentences and didn't write anything.. But here it is!**

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned Naruto**

* * *

"Nay, Sakura-Chan. Go and have fun! Be a kid!" 

"But Tsunade-Sama.."

"Enough." The Hokage thrust her fist down onto the desk. Smiled playfully. Then continued.

"You work too hard. Take a break and enjoy life."

The young kunoichi sighed and stood up. "Oi, Tsunade-Sama. Take it easy."

"I will when you've finally realized what it means to 'Have the weekend off.'" She flicked her wrist and closed her eyes subtly. "The door is that way." Sakura grinned, and made her way out.

When the door shut, she called back, "You've got visitors, Lord Hokage." Tsunade opened her eyes, and watched as the blonde rammed open the door, and jumped right up onto her desk.

"Oi, Tsunade-Baba. I've got someone I want you to meet!" Naruto hopped down, and grabbed a seat in front. He mentioned for Kira to come in. She did as instructed, and chose a seat next to the him. The Hokage let out a deep sigh then began.

"Oi, Naruto-Teme. What now..?" She eyed the guest wearily. "Well, who might you be?" Kira looked around the rom, taking everything in.

"Are you okay?"

"Nani?" Kira turned her head and looked straight at the Hokage, but their eyes evaded.

"What's your name?" Easy.

"Kira, Lord Hokage. Pleasure to meet you." She extended her hand, and watched as Tsunade picked up her tea, and continued.

"Have you been here before..?" Easy.

"Yes."

"For what reason?"

"Just traveling and decided to stop by." So far, so good. The questions weren't leaning towards..

"And where did you say you were from?" Tsunade picked up here head, and gazed directly at the young girl. Kira looked up, and became aware of the sudden silence.

"Yeah, Kira! You never told me where you were from either!" Naruto bounced happily in his chair. But Kira, was paying no attention. The answer to this question could cost Orochimaru-Sama his life. Something Kira valued more than anything.

"Kira."

"The Land of Waves. Hidden in Mist." Tsunade blinked, then took a sip of her tea, and set it down.

"Well, there aren't very many places left in this town to stay. And we're expecting a couple dozen ANBU to return tonight. So I'll have to room you with somebody." Naruto perked up. All ears. The Hokage chuckled, and patted the boys' head.

"I wouldn't let her stay with you, if that's what you were thinking. The living conditions in your home are only fit for your own health." She smiled, as Naruto sulked.

"Oi, but Tsunade-Baba, who's she gonna stay with?" Kira listened attentively.

"I'm thinking, Kakashi, perhaps." She closed her eyes, and leaned back in her chair.

Kira stayed quiet, but the room was suddenly filled with noise.

"Hokage-Teme! Kakashi!"

"Naruto, calm down!" Tsunade threw her cup of tea at him, and waited for the silence to arouse. "Now, as I was saying..."

"You can't possibly let Kira stay with him! Just look at her! God only knows what he'd try an do to her at night!" Kira sided softly. Playing nervously with her fingers.

"Naruto! Kakashi is very capable of housing Kira!"

"No he's not! What about those books he reads?" Tsunade sighed. It was over.

"Kira, you may leave now." She stood up quickly, and took a map from the Hokage. Naruto got up, and followed Kira to the door.

"Naruto." He turned around. Tsunade eyed him wearily.

"Kira's not a little girl. She can take herself." He turned around, and watched as the door closed.

* * *

"Kira-Kun, when are you planning on heading over to Kakashi-Sama's?" Naruto stared at her, waiting for a reply. She looked at him, his pale eyes reflected the clouds overhead. "I'm not sure, Naruto-San." He sighed. 

"How many times do I have to tell you, just call me Naruto." He paused. "Please."Kira looked away from the boy, and noticed a taller figure off in the distance. She tried to remember his name. "Look, it's Kiba!" Naruto interrupted her train of thought, with the exact answer she was looking for.

"Let's go see what he's up to!" Naruto started off towards Kiba, and left Kira to follow him. "Oi, Naruto, wait up!" she switched her position, and started off towards the boy. Kira made sure to stay a little distance behind Naruto, because in his eyes, she was still wounded. If Kira were to suddenly be healthy after only a day, it would stir up quite a few problems.

"Kira-chan! Hurry up!" The girl looked up to see Naruto already engaged in a conversation with Kiba. He was watching her as she trudged up to Naruto's side. "Oi." she gasped for breath. "Naruto-Kun, you run too fast." She looked up at him and smiled, watching as his expression grew modest.

"Well, what can I say." He rubbed his fist against his jumpsuit, and huffed on his knuckles. Kiba stared dumbfounded. "Baka-Teme. Kira probably just feels sorry for you." He shook Naruto playfully, and started off towards the opposite direction.

"Kira-Chan" he called back in her direction after a few moments.

"Hai?" she was still watching Naruto put on an expert act.

"Are you planning on staying here long enough to go to the Cherry Blossom Festival?" She looked up at Kiba, who was now further off in the distance. "I'm not sure, Kiba-San." Naruto suddenly seemed interested.

"Because I was wondering if you'd go with me." He looked over his shoulder and smirked at her. Naruto caught the wild blush that spread across his face, but not Kira's. She just stood, watching him walk off.

_No. I can't go with Kiba to the festival. It would pull me further from my goal, and that would ruin everything. What would Orochimaru-Sama say?_

"Sorry Kiba-Kun." The blush seemed to fade off his face. He seemed a bit disappointed now. Naruto looked over at Kira, who had suddenly taken an interest in him. "I think I'm going to go with Naruto." She winked in a playful manner. "If that's okay with him."

Kiba held up a hand. "That's fine. Plenty other people to take." He picked up his pace, and left Naruto and Kira standing alone.

"Kira-Chan, do you mean it?" Naruto was beat red, and it almost made Kira happy to see him like this. "Of course." She began to circle him, and let her finger trail over his shoulder. Kira looked up desperately. "You're the only one I can trust, Naruto." Again, she had said his name the way he wanted to hear it. Coming from her mouth, just his name.

"Well." he scratched the back of his head. "I don't know what Sakura would say if she found out I was seeing other women." Kira smiled. _It's not fair. I don't want to do this to him. _She could almost feel herself being brought down, just for the sake of helping Orochimaru. This feeling of hate, anger. It reminded her of..

"Sure."

She looked up, to see Naruto smiling proudly. "I guess I can spare one date with you." Kira bowed. "Well thank you for your kindness, Oh Great One." Again, she winked, and caught the rapid blush that spread across his face.

"But you're staying with Kakashi-San. You better start getting comfortable . The Cherry Blossom Festival is in two days." He began to jump up and down. "Come on Kira! Let's go meet Kakashi!"

* * *

Kira followed him down the street, until they came to a group of apartments. The sun was beginning to set, and twilight was arising. Naruto led her through a hallway of doors, and up a flight of stairs. Once they came to a door marked ANBU, Naruto exclaimed. "This is it. Make sure to shield your eyes."

Kira chuckled, and watched as he began to hammer on the door of the home. After a few knocks, it opened from the inside to reveal a silver haired ninja with a mask. Whom, Kira knew, must have been Kakashi.

"Oi, Kakashi-San!" He pulled Kira in front of him, and began showing her off like some sort of doll. "This is Kira, and she's going to be staying with you for a while!"

The first thing Kira noticed was the way his eyes were promptly driven to the edge of her skirt. She began waving her finger profusely. "Up here." she said soundly. Kakashi turned his attention. He began. "Yes, Tsunade-San informed me that a visitor would be rooming with me for a little while." He extended his hand.

Kira shook it, and thanked him for letting her stay with him while she was in Konoha. But somehow, she didn't feel quite comfortable. "I'll show you where you'll be staying."

Naruto made sure to stay one step behind Kira, and kept his eyes on Kakashi. He sighed. "Kakashi-San, don't do anything to her during the middle of the night." Kira spun around to face him. Kakashi sighed.

"Naruto-Baka. I wouldn't dream of it." He pulled out a mattress from underneath his couch. Kira was surprised in how neat his home was kept. _It will all be over soon, Kira. Soon you can go back home and see.._

"Sasuke." she choked. Kakashi and Naruto looked at her, both with interest.

"What did you say?" Naruto seemed to stare harshly into her eyes, it made Kira feel uneasy. He was angry, she could see that. Kira thought quickly. "I was just thinking of something." she answered him too quickly. _How could I have done that._ "It's nothing. Just a name." she paused. "I kind of like it."

Kakashi continued to watch her carefully. "No you don't." She could sense how horrible she seemed to make the situation. Naruto was still eyeing her, but decided to break the silence.

"Bah, Kakashi-San. If Kira says so, then it probably is." But Kira didn't like how he was still looking at her as he walked out the door.

His eyes were full of misery. It made her feel disgusting, to have to watch him, trying to support his smile. Again, she loathed Sasuke. But even more than him, herself. The one person, the one person he wanted more than anything to return. And she had gone and said his name no problem. Kira hated herself. She hated her life. She hated how she worshiped the man who repeatedly abused her, and yet made her feel safe. She hated her cold heart. And even though she felt all these things towards herself, it seemed as if even hell would reject her.

**

* * *

BaddaBam. Sooo. I will try my hardest in updating this story more often.. PLEASE R&R**

**I can't tell you how happy and motivated the Reviews make me!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Oops.. I kind of died again, didn't I? **

**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto**

**Kira (c)Me**

* * *

"Kakashi-Sama" Kira turned around, and watched the silver-haired man grab a sheet from a little closet near the doorway. He unfolded it and threw it on top of the mattress. 

"Hai?" He rubbed the back of his neck, and made sure the bed seemed comfortable enough for her. Kira nodded with satisfaction.

"What is there to do, in a village like this?" She walked across the room, and onto the wooden balcony. She leaned against the railing, and watched the sky grow from purple to blue then black. Just as she would have back at the hideout, with Sasuke.

"Well." Kira turned around at the sound of his voice. Kakashi walked out onto the balcony, and joined her in watching the clouds roll by, turning day into night. "There's always a ceremony to attend. And we have the Sakura Festival coming up." Kira turned her attention to a young girl, sitting alone on the swings.

No longer was she listening to the ninja, but rather listening to herself. Thinking over and over what life might be like outside of her borders. Her limitations.

"But basically." Kakashi sighed. "There's always something entertaining going on around here." Kira turned her attention back to the man.

"Yeah. It really sounds exciting." _What a lie._

"So you're planning on going to the Cherry Blossom Festival?"

"Definitely." The young kunoichi smiled. _Another lie._

The floorboards seemed to squeak when they walked back into the apartment, but Kira was happy to be sleeping in a nice, warm bed. Especially in a nice, warm bed, in a home with somebody whom she knew she could trust.

Not like at home. If Kira could even call living with Orochimaru that. But at least he kept her safe. As long as she obeyed him, nothing would ever happen to her. Right? Everything Kira had done to serve Orochimaru, everything. Would any of it matter in the end?

"Um, Kira-chan?" Kakashi grabbed his book off a shelf in the room. "Just stay out of trouble, alright?" He looked at her wearily.

"Hai." The sound was muffled by the sheet wrapped every which way around her. It was getting colder outside, and she liked the feeling of the warm linen against her skin. After a minute, she knew he still hadn't left the room. Kira poked her head out from under the blankets and smiled at him.

"I promise, Kakashi-San" He seemed to smile underneath his mask. Then turned around and waved goodnight over his shoulder, before shutting then door to his room.

* * *

A dream. No, wait. That wasn't the right word. A nightmare woke Kira in the middle of the night. Trying her hardest to pull the sheets off of her sweaty skin. Grabbing the door to the balcony, she swung it open, still panting for breath. The moon was still high in the sky. Providing light in the utter darkness. Just as the dream had started, although did not quite _end._ Kira sighed heavily. How would reality choose to tell the story?

"_Naruto-kun! Wait!" Kira ran down the street after him, but he was fading away from her. She ran as fast as she could, her legs locked, like in sinking sand. "Don't follow him Naruto! He's lying!" She shrieked in horror when she saw the hand emerge from the black cloak reaching out for the boy. _

_It was no longer Orochimaru's body. It was his. _

"_Naruto! It's not him! It's Orochimaru, he'll kill you! Just like he killed–" Kira couldn't finish what she had started. The ground was sucking her in. Her heart beating so fast that it seemed as if at any minute her chest might explode. _

_The young boy turned to face her, right before he was in reach of Orochimaru. His eyes filled with grief, as if he had no choice._

"_Look what you did, Kira." He whispered. She sank deeper._

"_Look what has happened, because of you." Deeper._

"_Naruto!" The tears lining her pale face. She couldn't reach out for him, he was too far away now. She watched in agony as he walked right into the shadows. Right into the trap. Kira let her heavy eyelids shut before she felt her body go numb. Right into the trap, because of her._

The light was shining into her eyes, reflecting off the crystal tears streaming down her face. She fell, onto the wooden floor. Unable, and unwilling to get up. The festival was tomorrow, and Kira didn't feel like going anymore. She ran back inside the apartment, and opened the front door as carefully and quickly as she could. Before anybody would notice her absence, she would be gone.

* * *

Down the streets of the village, the stores opening up for customers, Kira began to panic. What would Orochimaru say if she returned without what he wanted? What would he do to her?

She stopped questioning herself when she ran into something a little more than twice her size. The girl looked up, and was met with a pair of warm, brown eyes. She smiled.

"Kiba, what are you doing up so early?" His expression was smug, but he smiled, too.

"I would have asked you the same thing." He pointed to the clock in front of one of the stores. It read 4 am. She hurriedly tried to think something up, but was glad when Kiba answered first.

"Just out training, I guess. It was nice out." He looked around at the dusk sky, and the trees. Kira could agree with him there. The wind was faint, and it wasn't too chilly. The sun was almost beginning to break the clouds. It _was _a beautiful day. Was she still going to run away from it, or would she turn to face it?

"Kiba, I was just on my way out." She looked down at her feet, then back up. His smile faded.

"Oh, well, have fun." Kira laughed, and then was off.

She ran past the playground, and past the fields. Right to the edge of the forest. Then she stopped.

"Kabuto, let me pass." She watched the trees sway gently in the wind. There was no noise coming from the forest, but she knew he was there.

"Why?" His voice sounded like it was coming from every direction. Kira began to shake. "I, need to speak to Orochimaru." It was the only lie she could think up, but it couldn't fool Kabuto.

"I don't think so. I think you need to complete your assignment first." He paused. "Because I don't think you'd want to hear what he was doing to Sasuke now, would you?" Her eyes grew wide. Her heart stopped. Had he already began preparing to make Sasuke his next body?

She tried out her confidence. "I don't think you're telling the truth." Maybe if she tested him..

"You rat. I know exactly what I'm talking about. Orochimaru just sent me hear to make sure you weren't going to chicken out." Another pause. "Which, I think, is exactly what you were trying to do." Kira could imaging the smile spreading across his face. She waited.

"Do you know what Lord Orochimaru said I could do to you, if you _chickened _out?"

Silence.

"Well, I don't think you would like the plans I had in mind. Let's just say, you would be my.. Toy." He laughed. "Or, a better word for it. You would be my _puppet." _Kira thought.

"So, Orochimaru would basically just be sending me to you. Is that it?" She waited for him to respond.

"Not exactly. I wouldn't be as.. Careless as he had been with you. Kira, you are capable of doing things that could get us further ahead in this game."

_Game?_

"So, this is just a game to you both?" She was hissing now. "To kill everyone innocent and use them as pieces in your, your game?" Kabuto laughed again.

"Kira, are you willing to follow orders or not? Because I would love to have you working under me. So, don't think about it too hard."

How many times had this happened before? How many times until she finally realized that it really was just a game for them. She was just a piece. Either side had the chance of capturing her now. She could disobey Orochimaru, and run from Kabuto. She could start a _war. _Or, she could move where he said. She could take out the other obstacles in the game board. Kira could become _helpful._

She heard the rustling in the forest once more. "Remember, don't think too hard."

And now, it concerned Sasuke. If there were ever a place for her in the after life. Kira, without a doubt, knew it would be hell. How many people had she put herself in the way of. How many times had she run away because she was selfish. One too many. Kira was a piece in this game. And she _wanted _to be used.

**

* * *

Please R&R. I read the sequal to the book Twilight last night, and it got me really raved up to start typing again! -**


	8. Chapter 8

**Wow, I'm awfuly sorry for disappearing again. D**

**I honestly had no idea where this story was going, but I got a review that really encouraged me to finish another chapter, so here you guys go.**

**I don't own naruto.**

* * *

'_And now, it concerned Sasuke. If there were ever a place for her in the after life. Kira, without a doubt, knew it would be hell. How many people had she put herself in the way of. How many times had she run away because she was selfish. One too many. Kira was a piece in this game. And she wanted to be used.'_

* * *

Kira made slow progress, backtracking her steps through the playground, and to the front door of Kakashi's place. She looked up, and sighed. Without pausing, she reached for the handle of the door, and turned it until she heard a faint click on the other side, telling her she was free to head in. But before she had placed her foot on the inside of the home, she heard somebody behind her.

"Kira, where were you?" Kakashi.

Kira could feel her fingers ball up into a small fist. She hung her head and tried to keep from looking over her shoulder as she spoke.

"I was, uh, out getting breakfast." She bit her lip. Chances were he wouldn't buy it.

"Oh?" There was an awkward pause. Did he know she was lying through her teeth?

"Did you bring me back something?" Another sigh. This time, she turned her head and glanced playfully back at him.

"Oi, Kakashi-Sama, get your own food!" Kira raised a finger to him, and then turned to walk into the house.

When she reached the living room, she pulled the backpack off her shoulders, and carefully unpacked it, placing things back where they were the night before. When she thought it looked convincing enough, as if nothing had been moved or misplaced, she grabbed the corners of her sheet and began to fold it. When she finished, she layed it on the bed, and brushed the edges of hr skirt with her hands.

"Kakashi-Sama!" Kira made for the front door, and then placed a hand on her hip.

"Hai?"

"I'm going to go see what Sakura-Chan is doing. I need help finding and outfit for tonight." A perfect excuse to get out of the house. Although, she really did need to find something to wear for the Festival later in the evening. The only clothes she had with her were a black vest, and her purple skirt, with a few pairs of net stockings and gloves. Maybe she would try and find Sakura later.

Kakashi poked his head from around the kitchen, there was a strong aroma coming from behind him. It smelled a bit like some horribly brewed tea.

"Well, have fun. I guess I'll see you later."

* * *

Kira opened the front door, and decided to try something fun. She took a few steps back, until she felt sure she could make the clearing, and jumped with both feet together out the doorway. Just as she was sure she'd hit the ground, she felt someone grab the back of her vest, and pull her back. Her mouth fell open, and she almost let out a faint gasp, when she felt somebody securely embrace her.

"Ahh, Kira-Chan! You shouldn't do something like that, you could get hurt!" Kira glanced up and saw Naruto's big, round eyes looking her straight in the face. He was smiling from ear to ear, and then he let go of her without warning, to which she responded by falling to the ground like a brick.

"Naruto-Baka." She lifted her knees, and put an arm out on each side of her, so now it looked as if she was sitting normally, and hadn't just fallen. When she looked up to face him again, the sun was streaming directly from beneath his head, so it made it difficult for her to see his face clearly. She had to squint as she spoke.

"I was just having some fun. And I was perfectly capable of clearing the doorway." She laughed.

"But Kira-Chan, you looked like you were going to fall straight on your back! You should be thankful I saw you acting so stupid in time." He placed both his hands on his hips and smiled. It was like Kira had never seen Naruto not smiling.Everything amused him in every little way, shape, or form.

"Oh, and Sakura-Chan was looking for you earlier. Her and Ino are going shopping for kimonos later. I guess they think they have to get all prettied up for the festival tonight. I told Sakura she doesn't need a knew one, because she looks so pretty in the one she already has-" Naruto drifted off, and Kira could seem the red blush spread across his face like a wildfire. She laughed again.

"Naruto, are you taking her to the festival?" It seemed only natural that he would be, since he, as far as Kira was concerned, had been infatuated with Sakura for quite a while now.

The smile on the boy's face grew into a smirk, and the word 'cocky' came to Kira's mind.

"Well, I'm not going with her as of now, but I do plan on asking her tonight."

"Why not now?"

"Because I have then plan all worked out!" Naruto reached into his back pocket and drew out a crumpled piece of stationary paper, which he tried his best to smooth out.

"Oi, Naruto, it's okay. I believe you." Kira closed her eyes, and tried her best to give a convincing smile. Suddenly, without warning, she felt a pain in her chest, and groaned slightly. It hurt, but it wasn't like the physical kind of hurt. Kira's mind was racing, thoughts going every which way. And then she was dreaming again. But not in the literal sense, as she was still sitting in front of Kakashi's house, but in the sense that she was reliving her nightmare. She saw Naruto, and the shadows enveloping him. It was almost as if she had completely forgotten about it for a moment. When she felt the first bit of tears forming around her eyelashes, she quickly opened her eyes and wiped them before anybody could see.

"Ah! Kira, they're coming now!"Kira placed a hand on her knees, and quickly lifted herself up, brushing off the dirt from the edge of her skirt.

"Naruto-Kun! Ah, Kira-Chan!" Kira saw two figures walking in the distance, one was waving her arm back and forth, in a sense of greeting her and Naruto. One was wearing a red top, and creamy skirt- Sakura. The other was wearing a purple top, and had blonde hair. Kira guessed this was Ino.

Naruto pressed his nose against the side of Kira's face and whispered, quite loudly, into her ear.

"The blondy is Ino. She can be a real handful sometimes, but just don't let her get to you." He pulled away, and Kira saw him throw her a smile.

Sakura raced forward, and ran up to both of them, before bending down to rest. She looked up and smiled at Kira, before standing up again.

"So, did Naruto tell you what we were going to do later?" Kira nodded, but all of this was happening a bit fast. She had just intended to find a quiet place, so she could re-gather her thoughts on the previous night, and now she was going kimono shopping, and preparing for a festival that would take place in a few hours.

Ino was just now catching up to the rest of them, and immediately looked Kira up and down, before throwing her a bit of an unsure look.

"So, you must be the new girl everybody's talking about?" Kira looked bemused, but nodded. She didn't really appreciate being talked about, even if it would have been flattering to anybody else.

"I guess." She smiled, and then looked over at Sakura, who started right back up with her shopping plans.

"So, I think, as long as we're all here now, we could just head over to the store and get the dresses?" Ino nodded, and looked rather excited. Kira, on the other hand, did not relish the idea of shopping in the first place. She had no money, to begin with, and second off, she'd never worn a kimono in her life. How was she supposed to know what to pick out for tonight?

"Eh, I think I'm just going to take a walk, actually. But I'll catch up with you three later." Kira paused, and Sakura raised a finger.

"Kira-Chan, you must come! We need to help each other find the perfect dresses for tonight. Unless, you already have one?" She eyed Kira expectantly.

"Nah. To be honest, I've never worn a kimono in my life." She sighed, and rubbed the back of her neck. The sun was pounding down on the four of them, and Kira was most uncomfortable at the moment, loathing the current situation.

"WHAAAT?!" Ino piped up, and tossed a disapproving look Kira's way.

"What are you, some kind of poor?" She folded her arms, and layed them across her chest. Kira felt the sudden urge to knock her right in the face, and watch her bleed, but then she thought that seemed too rude a thing to do, seeing as they had just met.

"Ino-Baka, leave her alone." Naruto stepped forward, and made sure to get the point through right across to Ino's face. She seemed to cool down a bit.

"Well, Kira, if you want, I can lend you one of my old dresses?" Sakura looked hopeful. "It looks like it might fit you." Kira had no choice but to agree, as much as she detested the fact that she would probably be wearing some pink kimono, two sizes too small, heading off to some cheery cherry blossom festival, where everybody would be having fun but her.

"Sure." She gave another one of her false smiles. It seemed to do the trick, because Sakura looked pleased, and added for her to come by her house at 5 to pick it up.

Things, Kira thought, were not going her way. And again, she felt certain memories arise that she did not want to relive, or think about. But reality was going to gnaw it's way through to her sooner or later. She would have to do something to get to Naruto, and she would have to get close enough to him to undo his seal completely. And maybe, if she was hopeful enough, something might happen tonight that would make that possible. Because the sooner she finished the plan, the sooner she could get back to Sasuke, and have stronger faith that he was okay. Kira turned around, and started walking away, when she stopped, and glanced over her shoulder.

"It was nice meeting you, Ino." She didn't smile, because she didn't mean it. It seemed generous enough to just have faked being fortunate to meet her. But, nonetheless, Ino smiled back, and turned to walk towards the shops with Sakura. Naruto, on the other hand, was on his way to catch up with Kira.

She never realized how blue his eyes were really. He always made her smile, although his attempts at cheering her up didn't always seem to work.

"Naruto, I'm going to be honest with you. I'm not a fun person to be around." A sudden burst of wind blew her brown hair across her face, while little strays whipped around in her line of sight. She closed her eyes, and then felt a warm hand gently sweep them across, and brushed her skin softly as he tucked the hair behind her ear.

"I think you are."

* * *

**I love naruto, I really do. he's such a cutie. :3**


End file.
